1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to consumer audio and video appliances, more particularly to the viewing and/or listening parameters of those appliances.
2. Background of the Invention
Within digital and standard televisions, many audio and video parameter settings exist that when modified, can greatly improve the viewing and listening experience for the user. Examples of these parameters include, but are not limited to, AC-3, sharpness, brightness, and contrast. Currently, when a new program is accessed, either by changing the channel or by the start of a new program, these parameters are not modified. The result is an acceptable, but not optimal viewing and listening experience.
It has been observed that to achieve optimal results, some parameter settings should be modified frequently, perhaps once for every program. There are many properties of broadcast programs that could influence optimal parameter settings. For example, consider the type of program or genre. To achieve optimal results, the sharpness parameter setting for a soap opera might be different than the sharpness parameter setting for a professional sporting event. However, it seems that most viewers very seldom modify the sharpness parameter. Currently, modification of parameter settings requires awkward intervention by the user by traversing through multiple levels of the TV""s setup menus.
Even within a given type of program or genre, it is possible that optimal parameter settings could differ significantly. For example, consider two different types of professional sporting events, football and hockey. The optimal parameter settings for a professional sporting event on natural grass in an outdoor stadium probably differs greatly from the optimal parameter settings for a professional sporting event on ice in an indoor arena. Also, consider two different types of movies. The optimal parameter settings for a horror movie probably differ greatly from the optimal parameter settings for a romance movie.
Therefore, a method in which the parameter settings could be determined automatically is needed.
One embodiment of the invention is a method and apparatus to automatically adjust parameter settings for audio and video appliances used to view video. The method includes the steps of determining the source of the video and a general description of its content and adjusting the parameters to be more appropriate for that particular video. The source of video includes, but is not limited to, cable, terrestrial signals, digital broadcast, satellite, video tape, laser disc, the Internet, and digital video disc. The description of its content can be obtained from the electronic programming guide.
The method includes adjusting parameters based upon the equipment as well. The equipment includes, but is not limited to, standard television sets, digital television sets, set top boxes, video cassette recorders, laser and digital video disc players, stereos with and without surround sound, and computer monitors and speaker systems. Initial settings selected by the viewer will be used as a reference in all adjustments made to the parameter settings. Various reference settings, one for each user, can be saved as a profile.
An apparatus to implement this method is included. The apparatus includes a determination circuit that identifies the source of the video and locates its description, a memory for storing a set of optimal parameter settings associated with different types of video descriptions, and a controller that adjusts the parameters as set out in the memory. Optionally, the memory could also contain parameter settings associated with different brands and types of audio and visual equipment.